Blue Dusters and Faux Fur Collars
by LaylaEvercrest
Summary: A silly take on what might have happened after the game featuring our favorite young commander.


_**ooo000oo**_

* * *

 _ **Blue Dusters and Faux Fur Collars**_

* * *

 _ **ooo000ooo**_

* * *

Weeks had passed since they had returned to a hero's welcome, but any romantic notions they had of their lives returning to something they once recognized was quickly dashed.

The media circus surrounding the mysterious _Liberi Fatali_ had only continued to grow, which in turn left the six of them in a state of limbo. Xu had recommended that they find new responsibilities within Garden to preoccupy themselves until they were able to return safely to active duty.

Cid was on leave while the world council performed an inquiry about his and Edea's relationship, and in the meantime Quistis had been filling in some of the administrative roles he had left behind. The job came naturally to her, and Squall found himself envious of that.

Selphie and Irvine had taken a more creative route assuming the unsanctioned titles of the first "official-nonofficial" Ambassadors of Balamb. Together, they created a wildly successful campaign to fund Trabia's rebuilding efforts by nominating people to dump buckets of ice water on their heads or face a heavy Gil fine. Squall himself already had to write several checks to their cause.

Zell had—surprisingly—taken a role away from combat. He started a mentoring program for the children that had suddenly found Balamb to be their new home after the war. After touring the program Zell had created and watching him with the kids, Squall would be surprised if he ever saw him re-enlist for active duty again.

Much to his astonishment, the interim portion of his Commander title had been dropped, as the temporary board unanimously voted for him to keep his position. The first task they handed him was in finding Garden's new path, now that the original goal had been achieved. The assignment had been wrought with challenges as the war had left many power vacuums vying for power within the organization. If left unguarded, Leonhart could easily see how Garden could be sold into the wrong hands for a few Gil. This dilemma had kept the young Commander up past curfew most nights, and undoubtedly this had the greatest effect on his personal life.

The true victim of his position was Rinoa. Being labeled a war refugee, and a newfound sorceress, she had found temporary asylum within Garden until other arrangements could be made. What that entailed he still didn't know, as they both seemed stuck in an endless game of telephone tag between rushed conferences. Despite being properly labeled as emotionally insensitive, even he knew that those private messages back and forth wasn't enough. So when he pulled a book off the Library shelf and saw her in the next isle with her back to him, he was more than ready to make good use of this opportunity.

He watched her thumb through a few pages of her book, too absorbed with what she was reading to realize someone was watching her. He laughed to himself when he realized what she was reading. No one but her would find their way into that dark back section that housed the romance novels. All the other residents of Garden would have stopped at the battle manuals at the front of the library. Morbid curiosity made him wonder why she read those books so secretly.

Placing his book on the shelf, he surveyed the empty library. He wanted to make his move, but the better part of his brain told him to hold off. After a quick moment of contemplation, he decided to tell his brain to go to hell. The risk of anyone finding out about them seemed miniscule, and the last thing he wanted to do was to miss an opportunity of being alone with her.

Cautiously, Squall looked into her aisle to make sure that Rinoa was truly alone. She was slowly moving down the stacks with her nose stuck in the book, but as she came to a stop, her blue duster swished along the floor. He could not prevent a rare smile from being cast as he carefully checked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching.

He quietly came up behind her and observed her black hair had been hastily swept over one shoulder exposing a bit of her neck. He wanted nothing more right then but to seize the opportunity given to him.

Acting with the element of surprise on his side, he quickly grabbed her around the waist and bent down to kiss the skin of her neck. But damned by his eagerness, he was far too late in realizing the scent of her shampoo and the curves underneath the blue duster was not hers before the damage was done.

A blood-curdling scream had them separating in an instant- with Squall taking a few books out in the process.

Never in his wildest nightmares had he imagined such a scenario. There he stood clutching to a shelf like his life depended on it, as a young cadet spun around as if to attack, but halted with wide hazel eyes with recognition.

Locked in a speechless pattern, the two of them stood there gawking at other in disbelief, waiting for the other one to make a move. As the shock started to wear off, Squall started stammering incoherently as the cadet's cheeks began to flush a dark color.

Stopping himself, Leonhart knew there was nothing he could say to make this situation better and submitted to his first instinct.

He fled.

He bolted straight out of the library, nearly hyperventilating to the point of passing out. He ran his gloved hands through his hair as he started to pace back and forth furiously. The horrifying moment just replayed over and over again in his mind until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Squall jumped as he turned, half expecting the cadet to have followed him out for a proper explanation. To his somewhat relief, he found Zell, who reflected an equally curious expression back at him.

"Whoa man," Zell said taking a step back. "Are you ok? Your face couldn't be any redder unless someone cast berserk on you."

Zell laughed, but then paused for a moment remembering what his commander was like on the offensive spell, and took another half step back.

"But seriously, no one cast one _right_?" he asked more cautiously this time.

Breathless, Leonhart fumbled at trying to find a response, but that all changed when he looked down at what martial artist had on.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked, seeing a black leather jacket with cheap faux animal fur on its collar.

"Uh…" Zell said, forgetting himself for a moment until he looked down at his wardrobe. "Oh, yeah! I thought I'd show this to you. A shop opened up overnight in Balamb, and they are selling out like crazy! Not only are you guys heroes but now you're fashion icons too! Just in the last ten minutes I've seen four girls walking around in copies of Rinoa's duster."

Closing his eyes, Leonhart pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stem a migraine that was starting to develop. He let out a swear word under his breath.

* * *

 _ **ooo000ooo**_

* * *

 _ **Layla's Corner**_

* * *

 _ **ooo000ooo**_

* * *

 _ **Can we all just rejoice in the fact that kids are now back in school? THANK HYNE! Hahaha.**_

 _ **This is an "unofficial-official" (**_ Thanks _ **Selphie!) entry for The Successor's Challenge. I thought this up the day after the challenge ended. Go figure, right? Well, it's just a silly little story for everyone to enjoy.**_


End file.
